


pumpkins

by rocketmans



Series: madderton verse [14]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Short, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: another prompt for taron and richard; fall activities





	pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work I’ve posted without an elton lyric as the title. also I can’t remember the prompt all that well, so I’m sorry if this isn’t what you wanted. I was originally going to do halloween costumes but i couldn’t think of anything that made sense.

there was a decent autumn breeze, but otherwise los angeles remained at a decent temperature. it wasn’t too hot, nor too cold. it was also halloween weekend and taron had insisted it had been the perfect evening to pumpkin carve.

richard agreed, not just because he would pretty much give taron the world if could, but because he hadn’t carved pumpkins in years and he thought it might be fun to do it in their new house. 

they had gone to pick out pumpkins, taron had tried to pick out the biggest one, yet he could barely move it. richard had raised an eyebrow at him before handing him a nice, normal-sized, round one. taron had thanked the older man with a smile and kiss on the cheek, afterwards richard picked out his own pumpkin.

the two men had set up on their patio table a little bit before the sunset. they had a fire going in the fire pit along with some netflix horror movie playing on taron’s laptop, though, they weren’t really paying attention.

“dickie! this looks like shit!” taron had sighed from his seat at the table. Richard reached over to look at his pumpkin before planting a kiss on taron’s temple.

“it really doesn’t, sweetheart. it doesn’t need to be perfect, it’s a pumpkin, love.”

“are you done yet?” taron glanced up at richard, still holding the carving knife.

“why don’t we set the knife down before you stab your eye out huh?” richard let out a chuckle before taking the knife from taron and setting it down on the table, “but yes, love. i’m done. i just gotta put the candle in.” 

taron grinned at richard before pushing richard’s pumpkin out of the way and standing up. “what are you doing, t?” 

“moving your mess out of the way.” taron replies before plopping down in richard’s lap, leaning the back of his head on richard’s shoulder. he pulled his pumpkin and carving tools over to where he moved whilst richard planted soft kisses on taron’s shoulder and neck. 

taron began to carve again while richard just sat with his arms nicely wrapped around the younger boy’s middle. “you’re awfully quiet, dickie? am i too heavy? did i smush you?” he asked in a joking voice. 

richard smiled softly, resting his chin against taron’s collarbone. “oh shut it will you, taron? you’re quite literally perfection.” he could feel taron smile against his cheek before he quickly turned around to straddle richard’s lap. 

taron planted a big kiss against richard’s cheek whilst richard’s eyes crinkled in a smile. “i love you, dickie.” taron whispered, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“i love you too, t.” richard returned with a kiss on taron’s forehead.


End file.
